Snowfur and Slavka
by TheKonClone
Summary: Snowfur is a young male wolf who has lost his pack to an avalanche. Slovka is a beautiful alpha female and leader of a pack. What do you think will happen? ;D A Clan Roleplay by Kodack and Goddess of the Sea!
1. Chapter 1

**Snowfur and Slavka – A Clan Roleplay**

**A.N: If you don't know what a "Clan Roleplay" is, then let me explain.**

**Firstly, I am surprised that you don't know what a clan roleplay is, but if not then you should visit a website called .info right now! Yes now! It is a forum site for the Chronicles of Ancient Darkness series (I'm sure you know what that is!). At said forum site a popular past time is a hobby called roleplaying. Basically members of the forum create a character entirely from their imagination to be placed in Torak's world. They then take in turns to post bits of a story based around a predetermined plot. This is a roleplay which I've divided into seperate chapters just for you! ^_^**

**This roleplay is called Snowfur and Slovka and it was written by Kodack and Goddes of the Sea. Kodack controlled Snowfur, while Goddess of the Sea controlled Slavka.**

**Chapter 1**

The she-wolf trotted through the forest, alone. The forest was already resting in the cape of the black night, the stars glittering up at the sky, and the pale moon rising above them. The trees were only black blurs to her, whispering their own song in the breeze, a song that Slavka couldn't understand. The winter was already gone, and the midsummer night was near, with the moon already misted with the summer haze, the early summer moon rolling over the hills, as Slavka made her way. The forest was open and almost light where she was, and a lot of the moon's pale light broke in among the trees, lighting up a beaten path, used by Man, to hunt the wild animals.

But even if she tried to make herself happy, there was one thing the alpha couldn't deny. She was alone, and she yearned for company of a fellow wolf that wasn't her pack, that was someone who could understand her, not only look up to her as a leader. With a sigh, she turned her body around, her coat glittering in the night's dim light, and barked to her second in command: _Take the pack to rest in the Stone Den._ The other wolf nodded and ran off, while Slavka found a large chestnut tree, whose blossoms had just fallen to the ground, making a nice resting place for the leader wolf. Slavka curled up to the tree's hard, rough bark and closed her amber eyes, drifting off into sleep.

*-*-*-*

Snowfur yipped and ran around in delight as he stumbled across a Lingonberry bush. He ate a few berries then ran off into the nightsky with his tail wagging high in the air. He caught the scent of more wolves. Quite common in the area of the forest he was in, but he couldn't resist the temptation of exploring! Since the avalanche that killed his pack, he had come across many wolves. He tried to join a pack but was rejected and beaten severely due to being surrounded by stronger wolves around his age. He kept trotting on, carefully with his soft paws only beating the ground with the slightest noise.

*-*-*-*

The night was beginning to fade into a new day as the leader of the rebel wolves again woke up, shaking out her thick, silvery grey coat, her amber eyes scanning the underbrush, but there was nothing. Her pack was in the stone den, the cave, probably still asleep. She wondered whose territory it was, because her pack had never claimed it for theirs.

She decided to leave her pack be, and trotted down to the stream, rippling calmly in the tight riverbed it was caught in. She lowered her head to the surface of the water, thirstily lapping up the cold liquid, her belly rippling at the water flowed in.

*-*-*-*

Snowfur headed towards the fast-wet as the scent of a wolf grew stronger. He approached slowly then stopped behind some trees as he could see the wolf drinking at the other side of the fast-wet. He looked at her and smiled. He didn't know why he was smiling but seeing her gave him a warm feeling inside. He padded out into the open carefully and looked at her from the other side of the water.

*-*-*-*

Slavka raised her amber eyes from the water surface when her nose caught a scent, that wasn't a wolf of her pack. She lifted her head, looking at the stranger, but not into his eye. Wolves believe that looking one in the eye could cause him to get angered, and the only thing Slavka needed was trouble on a foreign territory. The wolf looked like the usual male, except his fur was white, like the newly fallen snow. Looking at him gave her a strange feeling, but she couldn't put her paw to what the feeling had meant. She waited for him to speak, should he want to.

Snowfur looked at her ears, being polite. He then looked at her muzzle and spoke.

_I caught your scent._ He yipped. _I could smell many wolves. A pack._ He told her. _Are you anything to do with this pack?_ He asked curiously. He put his paw in the water and the current rippled around it.

Slavka nodded slowly, flicking her ears: _I am their leader, but never mind that. My name's Slavka, of the rebel pack. And if it's not too personal, might I ask who you are? _She looked down at the ripple he just made, a faint smile escaping her black wolf lips. She sat down at the other end of the wet, her tail swishing left and right.

He nodded. _Snowfur._ He smiled. He paddled through the water and looked at Slavka. He wagged his tail and leant his front down at her to show respect.

Slavka raised her paw and briefly touched his shoulder: _No, don't do that. I don't want this. I'm just a wolf, your kin. I'm nothing more than you. _She bowed her head to him, as it was usual for the females to pay respect, and even though she was a leader herself, she was still a she-wolf.

Snowfur. She liked the name. And she couldn't say she didn't like the wolf too.

Snowfur raised his head and glanced at her. He sniffed her scruff and took in her wonderful scent. He then sat down and licked his soft white fur, cleaning it.

Slavka sat down on her silvery grey haunches, watching the male wolf. She was confused, he wouldn't have just sniffed her like that, they had only met a few moments ago. She wasn't sure what he had meant with that, and she just watched him with her thoughtful amber eyes.

Snowfur was beginning to like her. _Can I stay with you and your pack for a while?_ He asked her politely wagging his tail against the ground.

Slavka nodded, a happy glint in her eye. She was somewhat happy that the male wouldn't leave yet, as she was beginning to like him in a way that seemed strange to her.  
_You're welcome to stay as long as you want. _She bowed her head to him.

Snowfur smiled and yipped happily. _I hope your pack will like me..._ He said anxiously. He walked off in the direction of their scent, still wagging his tail, swooshing it high in the air.

Slavka couldn't help but smile. This male, was grown up and in his prime, yet he was as excited as a cub on its first hunt. Slavka could see that this wolf hadn't been through as much as she had been, as she had lost all her playfulness during her hard life. She wagged her tail and trotted after him slowly, towards the Stone Den where her pack had been resting.

Shortly after that, they arrived, and Slavka barked to the pack, to tell them to welcome the newcomer. They all crawled out of their dens along with the beta, who looked at their leader for an explanation. Slavka nodded to her pack: _This wolf wants to stay with us for some time. It's your duty to make him feel at home. If I hear anything bad about him, you get banished, without a place at Fenris' side when you die. Understood?_

They nodded. Flake scanned his eyes across the wolves anxiously. He shook but tried to be braver, he wasn't good at meeting new wolves. He bowed to them then lay down on the floor and stayed very close to Slavka.

Slavka saw that Snowfur was staying close to her, so she got up and again lay down next to him, pawing the ground nervously: _So, tell me about yourself then._

Snowfur nodded and raised his white head. _I was in the Lappa Pack, in the mountains. But then when I was hunting alone, I turned and saw an avalanche engulf our den. All of the wolves were gone. _He explained sadly, reciting the past.

Slavka lowered her head to the ground. _Sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have asked. Honorable wolves that were in the same pack with you will most surely have a place at Fenris' side._

Snowfur nodded, saddened by the retelling of his tragic story. He looked at the pack nervously, scanning his glance around. He stood up then padded away into a small den.

Slavka decided to leave him alone, maybe he needed that. Her hard life had taught her not to show emotions and not to be too soft, and her heart gradually became like stone, and no words could break inside it. It took lots of strength to be a leader, and Slavka had nearly forgotten what it was like to love, or to be loved by someone.

*-*-*-*

**I hope you liked it! I will posting any reviews straight to Kodack and Goddess of the Sea since all credit goes to them! I just thought it would be nice to have an archive of some of the best here on ! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Snowfur and Slavka – A Clan Roleplay**

**Chapter 2**

Snowfur lay his head on his paws and thought about Slavka. He was very grateful of his welcome to stay in her pack. But he didn't want to go near the other wolves, they didn't seem to care as much. But he enjoyed the company of Slavka. He hoped that she enjoyed his company too.

Slavka walked through the pack's dens and trotted slowly down to the river, where she dipped her head and lapped up the water thirstily, like if she had been without it for a sun or more. Once she got to raise her head again, she began to think about Snowfur, and why his appearance stirred those weird feelings inside her.

Snowfur slept for quite some time, then stretched his legs and trotted out of the den cautiously. He sniffed around then ran to the river. _Slavka!_ He yipped happily and stood next to her.

The leader she wolf turned around only to see Snowfur, and she had to smile, against her own will. She turned away from the river, facing him. _Well, nice to see you again, Snowfur. Had your rest?_

Snowfur nodded. _Yes!_ He yipped. _You look... Never mind..._ He stopped himself from expressing his feelings. He pawed the earth, embarrassed then trotted a pace or two away and turned his back.

Slavka now just couldn't hide a smile, and she padded up to his side, her fur brushing past his as she stopped in front of him: _Never mind how I look like. Would you hunt with me? _With those words, the alpha appeared almost cub-like, a reflection to the happiness she never had.

Snowfur nodded then looked at her and smiled as her fur brushed his. He trotted over the river and listened for prey. _Have you ever hunted on the ice? _He asked her, trying to change the topic.

Slavka shook her head. _No, that is one of the many things I haven't done. I don't trust the element of ice anymore. _She flicked her ears, but the only thing she could hear was an auroch. A prey too big even for two strong wolves.

_Oh, it's much easier than in the forest._ He explained, using his own opinion. He flicked his ears cautiously as an auroch reached his senses. _What is that strange scent?_ He asked her, having never seen an auroch before.

Slavka raised her muzzle and scented the breeze again, just to make sure. When done, she replied: _An auroch, the biggest of the Lera in this forest. Lera is the timber wolf word for wild animals, that aren't wolf. Well, auroch is the biggest of them, and even a whole wolf pack can hardly bring it down._

Snowfur shivered but stood high on his haunches. _I don't know. Maybe I can take it down!_ He said heading for the auroch, running fast.

Slavka growled lowly and sprang after him, her respect for him immediately crushing. How could he dare going for an auroch alone?! Did he want to go to the Otherworld so soon? They weren't keeping downwind of the creature, and it soon spotted Snowfur, bellowing madly, crashing towards him.

Snowfur stopped. It was much bigger than he could have ever imagined. He looked at Slavka. _Maybe not!_ He yipped then started running away from the large creature

The auroch bellowed and Slavka growled lowly again, leaping onto its path, trying to lure it away from Snowfur, barking to the pack to come and help. She weaved between the trees as a silent shadow, the giant auroch thundering after her, bellowing still, until the wolves came to her help, with Slavka ordering an attack. They leapt onto the body of the large creature as one, bringing it down with lots of wounds being torn in their bodies by the mad auroch, with two wolves dying.

The beast lay still on the ground, staring into the sky with its empty, blind eyes. Slavka approached it and cried. _May your souls find a place with Fenris, Lera._

Snowfur stood close to Slavka, feeling responsible. He looked at the two wolves that died. _This is my fault._ He muttered and his tail drooped. He sniffed around the carcass and whimpered. He made a loud howl up into the Up, singing his song, so it could be hear by the entire forest.

The wolves of the pack howled as well, singing to the forest about their lost pack brothers while the two strongest wolves in the pack carried the two bodies away. Slavka didn't howl, she just stood watching.

Snowfur looked at Slavka. _You can call me a coward, but I don't deserve to be here!_ He yipped to her then sprinted off into the forest, with no planned destination.

*-*-*-*

Slavka let him go, but she looked after him carefully, a strange pain gripping her heart. When two of her scout wolves wanted to run after him, she shook her silvery head. _No. Let him be. He should think that he has caused death of a Lera by his headstrong temper. _She said that, but was thinking other, so when all the pack members were gone, she whispered to herself, and to him, even though he couldn't hear her. _By Fenris, you're more than a coward to me. Come back. Please._

As he run away from Slavka. He felt an urge to just run back to her, but he thought that she wouldn't accept him back into her open paws. He stopped then rested under the branches of a large oak tree.

Slavka waited a few more moments, then padded back to the dens with her pack. Everything seemed empty now that Snowfur wasn't there, even though she had just met him a day ago. Now, her worries seemed just to load onto her shoulders, with the leadership being first. When she came to the dens, she just collapsed under the chestnut tree and fell asleep again.

After he rested he got up and mumbled to himself: _I have to go back... _But he didn't know how they would react if he returned. He crept back up to the den slowly, and hid in the trees, as he did when he first met Slavka.

The night was short, and when Slavka woke up, almost the whole pack was already on the morning hunt. Just as she got up to check on Snowfur, she had to remind herself painfully that he wasn't there. He was gone. Gone from her life before he even really enter.

Snowfur came out from the trees once the pack was on their hunt. He saw Slavka and trotted over to her carefully. He stopped in front of her then lowered his head, but still admiring her. _Sorry._ He yipped quietly.

Slavka was more than surprised when he came back, and she couldn't do anything else but lick his face with one long lick, so happy she was. _Welcome back!_

But before she could welcome him properly, smoke started to raise from the forest, and red light was blazing through. _Wildfire!_ Slavka growled, in panic. _Run!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Snowfur and Slavka – A Clan Roleplay**

**Chapter 3**

Snowfur made a smile. Surprised at her reaction. He gave her a brief lick then the painful thought of reality came back. He looked at the smoke and started running. He had never experienced a wildfire, in the mountains, it was avalanches which should be feared.

Slavka leapt off the stony ledge, trying to get away from the horrible flames eating the forest. Her heart was thudding loudly as she ran, urging her legs to go faster, even faster. The fire was everywhere as she leapt and growled, trying her best to get over.

A burning tree fell in front of Snowfur's paws. He gasped then leapt over it, still in shock. He regained his determination then his legs, pounded the earth faster and faster, he leapt over burning bush and branches hoping to survive the terrible truth, that unfolded in front of him as he sped through the woodland.

Slavka was thrown to the ground by the sudden force of the falling tree trunk, but the strong she-wolf growled and got back up onto her aching feet, sending strength to her strong legs, leaping across the trunk, narrowly missing the fire. She had no time to think, except about survival. She had to survive, she had to! She couldn't die!  
She winced as the fire closed around her, making a circle. The circle of death.

Snowfur looked at her and the circle around her. He had to do something! He spun round and clambered onto the fallen tree he then jumped over the ring of fire and stood with Slavka. _You have to jump through the flames. It is the only way._ He yipped.

For the first time since she was a cub, fear started to glitter in the she-wolf's eyes. She couldn't do it. The flames were as high as two wolves on top of each other, she just couldn't jump over that! Her muscles tensed even more with the pressure and heat and she winced as she took off, closing her eyes, letting Fenris to decide if she was to live.  
And she was! The circle was behind her! She looked at Snowfur with thanks in her eyes, and ran on.

Snowfur did the same, taking a breath of courage, then making the leap. He bounded off after Slavka quietly congratulating her for clearing the height.

Slavka ran on, trying to get past the burning forest as fast as she could, struggling with her aching, painful legs, ignoring the painful sparks as they landed on her silvery fur. She knew there was a river to the east, and if they could make it there, they would be safe.

Slavka just wanted to nod, but when she turned her head back, she could see that the fire was still after them, so she growled. _We will be, when we get over this wet! _With that, she bounded forward, skidding to a short halt at the riverbank's edge. The fast wet wasn't that fast at all, and Slavka was sure she could jump over, so she leapt off. For a second, she thought she was going to land safely, but she slipped and her silvery head hit a rock, the water quickly taking the unconscious wolf in its embrace.

Snowfur gasped. He jumped in the fast wet and swam over to her gracefully, yet full of panic and anxiousness. He clamped his jaw around Slavka's scruff as gently as he could then hauled her up onto the shore, using extreme effort. He licked her. _Slavka? Are you alive? _He licked her again then nestled his fur onto hers.

For a time, that seemed like summers in the she-wolf's head, there was complete darkness. Nothing, not even dreams. Just blackness, like it was before the wolf gods made the world. After a time, must've been half of the sun, her eyelashes fluttered open again, and once her image of the world wasn't blurry anymore, she asked:_Where am I? Who are you? What happened?_

'We got across the fast-wet!' He yipped to her relieved that she was awake again. 'You fell, when you jumped and hit your head on that rock' He explained. He gave her a lick. 'I am Snowfur. Remember? The wildfire? The auroch?' He exclaimed trying to jog a memory in her head.

Slavka nodded slowly, but then remembered fully. _Of course, I remember now. _It seemed logical to the leader she-wolf that Snowfur had saved her from the wet, and her silvery grey fur was completely dry. She must've slept for so long. Slavka got back up onto her feet, giving him a short lick. _Thank you._

Snowfur gave her a nod. He then padded off. _The fire has caused destruction to the forest... _He said sighing in distress as he looked at the burnt remains of the trees.

Slavka nodded, again almost wondering at the rage of the element of Fire. She walked off among the trees, thinking what options she had to go. She couldn't go back to her pack now, not after she abandoned them in the fire, not after she denied her duty as a leader. There were only two choices she had: the mountains, or to stay in the Shadowland, as she called the burned down ground. She knew it would take summers for the forest to be again as it was before, and she didn't like the idea on staying on the barren ground.

Snowfur looked at her again. _I don't think we should stay here._ He said as he pawed the ground cautiously. He lapped up water from the river thirstily then looked at Slavka for an answer barren ground. She would go to the mountains. She would survive.

Slavka shook her silver head. _I'm not going to, neither was planning to. I'm going to the mountains, to try my luck there for a while. You're welcome to come with me, yet you are welcome to go your own way, shall you wish so. _She pawed the dusty, black ground nervously, waiting for an answer.

Snowfur came closer to her. _I couldn't leave you... Unless it was of your bidding._ He said licking her muzzle affectionately. He smiled, wondering if he had done the right thing or not.

Slavka closed her eyes, still taking in what had just happened in the last moment. She could still feel his lick on her muzzle, still feel his fur close to her own. After a while, she licked him back, rubbing her head into his fur.

Snowfur smiled and wished the moment to never end. He licked her again then rubbed his muzzle against her own. Snowfur lay down next to her and grinned happily.

Slavka whined happily, wishing to howl to the skies that she had found something to love among the burned down trees and ground. She gave his muzzle one long rasping lick, then raised her muzzle to the night sky, singing about her happiness, which she had found among despair.

Snowfur smiled then wagged his tail against the ground. _I thought you wouldn't remember me, and you wouldn't like me._ He told her, still wagging his tail and snuffle-licking her fur.

Slavka showed her canines, but more in a smile than a show of anger, as there was no anger in her at the time. _How couldn't I like you? It's impossible that I wouldn't! _She nuzzled his white scruff and wagged her bushy tail.

Snowfur chuckled. _Slavka - I love you._ He yipped to her then licked her muzzle and pawed the earth anxiously. They had only known each other for a few suns but he couldn't control his yearn to be with her. He just had to show his feelings for her.

For the first time since her cubhood, Slavka laughed heartily, and pawed Snowfur's muzzle, tugging on his ear, telling him to play. She barked at him as she leapt away, daring him to chase her. She felt so playful, so worryless, now that she knew that he felt the same.

Snowfur smiled at her pleasant reaction then play-bit her ear and rolled around the ground wagged his tail like a cub. He enjoyed it. The last moon, he was alone searching the ice plains and entering the forest, now he had found a friend and fallen in love. Everything was perfect.


End file.
